A Simple Revision
by selene344
Summary: After Draco accidentally doses his father in a reversal potion, Lucius Malfoy is forced to return to Hogwarts, to join the seventh years.  What ensues is entirely up to me. will be a HP/LM slash. Mostly ignoring bits of HBP & OOTP. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**- Hello, if you bother to read this, don't mind the spelling and grammar mistakes, as there will be a lot of them, and just so you know, this is my friends account, and she has so graciously allowed me to post my story here, if you like it leave a review, if no. please kindly bugger off back to whatever you were doing. cya, hope you enjoy.**

Note- this is a Lucius x harry fic. Let me know if you have another pairings or ideas that you think will go with the story and I'll try to include them. Enjoy, oh and if there are people who dislike this story, don't bother Selene with your useless drivel, she'll just delete your comments.

-note, main character will often jump a bit. Just go with it, leave a memo if you can't understand it and I'll have Selene edit it a bit, or izz, lol.

-**Just a note, have gone through to hopefully fix up mistakes, and chapter muck up**

Prologue

Silence, that's what greeted Severus Snape as he stepped through the floo, not that he wasn't used to silence, just that he wasn't used to silence in this place. Malfoy manor was usually full of noise, whether it be Narcissa's screaming at the house elves, Draco ranting and raving about school, or even on occasion, Lucius ordering everyone else to shut up. So to say he was wary is a major understatement.

"First he invites me saying he has good news, and when I turn up not a single person is around. What luck," He mutters rolling his eyes, though he would always deny it.

The sudden sounds of glass breaking, causes him to jump, before swiftly moving towards the solid oak doors of the main study, where the sounds of glass and wood breaking can be heard.

"I swear I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't even know what it did." Came the voice of his godson, muffled through the door, worry and a hint of humor clear from here.

"Well, whether you knew what it did or not, you had better find a way to fix it," the voice of Lucius cut through the air like a knife, strong and angry, but there was something different about it, Severus just couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Where the devil is Serverus, he should have been here hours ago."

"And what do you need me for," Snape drawled, as he opened the door, only to stop dead at the sight before him. By the flickering firelight he could see, shattered pieces of glass, lay spread out over the floor, torn and scorched pieces of wood, embedded in the carpet, not to mention the over turned desk and completely obliterated couches, nothing like that amount of damage had been seen, since James and his ilk, had charmed Lucius hair purple and his skin a peculiar shade of green for a whole month.

But no, that wasn't what caused his stop, or the mouth hanging open. What did shock him was the fact that his best friend for the better part of 20 years, was glaring at him from what appeared to be a much, **much** younger version of himself. _Did I bang my head in the floo?_ He thought, still stuck in the doorway, till, snickers could be heard from his godson, who was desperately trying not to laugh.

"God damn it Draco, stop that at once, and Severus, FIX THIS!" Came the screams of Lucius Malfoy as he threw another blasting hex at the wall.

"Wh-What happened?" He managed to ask, finally after the shock wore off, and he managed to move his mouth again.

"That, imbecilic, moronic, pathetic, child, left an unknown potion sitting on my desk, were my usual headache potion is left, and as they are the same color Mippet put it into my tea, and now look. Look, I am a teenager. Oh and that idiot there has no idea how to reverse it because he can't remember how he made it. Not to mention that bloody house elf already cleaned out the bottle so there is no sample left. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Lucius continued to screech, showing that his age wasn't the only thing to decrease; it seems his old temper was back.

"Hmm, and what were you working on?" He directed to Draco who was watching his father, his usually stoic face abandoned as he watched his father blast apart his study. A look of almost reverence clears on his face as he turned to the clearly amused Potions Master.

"Uh, a sort of reversal potion, to get rid of phantom pain. Like father continues to get headaches from a bad spell years ago, I was working on a potion that would get rid of it. It was just a muck around so I didn't bother to keep a record, and I'd already cleaned everything up by the time he started screaming." Draco answered honestly, worry clear on his face, before a slight smirk twisted his lips and a mischievous glint entered into his grey eyes, "Did father always scream like a girl when he lost his temper?"

Rolling his eyes Severus gave a slight inclination of his head as an answer, remembering how his old, now young friend _always_ screamed like a girl when he was angry, especially when he got hit by that hex in 7th year; it took forever to get him to shut up.

"Hmm, you say it was created to help with his headaches?" Severus asked a though popping in his head.

"Yeah I based it off the idea of an old reversal potion we did back in second year," Draco answered, answering the question in Severus's head.

"Well that answers it. Lucius! You over dramatic queen. SHUT UP!" He roared, causing both Malfoys to turn to him shocked, and silent, for once, "Draco tried to get rid of your headache, which you sustained in 7th year, by making his own version of a reversal potion. This explains your sudden decrease in age. It reversed your body to back before you were hexed. Which coincidentally was 3 days after you 17th birthday. Congratulations Draco, you are now older than your father."

"Not for long," Lucius sneered at his son before turning to Severus, a look of impatience and anger evident on his smooth face, "How long till it wears off?"

"It doesn't," Severus answered a full blown smirk clear on his face. "You can't reverse a reversal potion. Congratulations my friend, you are young again." He laughed backing out of the room as Lucius started screaming louder than ever, throwing anything he could get his hands on at his son. Severus just laughed more as the door closed, wondering how this would play out, and what on earth he was going to tell the headmaster.

-to be continued...

**Ok, so if you liked it review, if not shut up. Any suggestions I might take them Questions, I should be able to answer. Hope to get the next chapter up soon. Just remember this isn't my account so no going off at Selene, she will castrate you. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Simple Revition,

**Ello again, just wanted to say thank you to the reviewers, you really made my day. I was jumping for joy, literally when I read them. Didn't think I'd get six. So thank you to**

**dogsby- I know eh.**

**bluetoads- yeah I should, but I'm too lazy and Selene is too nervous to put anything up. Plus I know I need to fix up mistakes, and explain a few things, but meh, they come as they come. No offence meant.**

**yngoldfogee- thanks, and if you want to tell me about the mistakes feel free to, I'll try to fix them.**

**itachisgurl93- thank you, and wait till you read this chapter.**

**smithback- thank you **

**popdiva85- thanks**

**You are all my first reviewers, so this is for you all, plus others. Please review, and hope to get Selene to edit this soon**. 

Chapter One

The twinkling blue eyes, stared out at the occupants of his office, a chortle coming clean from his throat at the odd collection.

A potions master, who was trying not to smile at Draco Malfoy who was coincidentally stuck to the ceiling in robes of a rather nice pink courtesy of his father, who was most definitely the most how shall we put it, 'different' in this odd little group. After storming through the floo the first thing he did was yell, something this old man had not heard in many years, it almost delighted him to hear it again, no one has ever had a temper as bad or entertaining as Lucius Malfoy.

Who was currently sitting in the old wood chair usually reserved for students, trying to get himself under control, something which sadly would probably not happen. It had taken him years to grow out of his odd behaviors quirks, even with his father 'encouraging' the change. No this is a completely new Lucius, one who was definitely going to cause shock to all who knew him.

"If you do **not** wipe that smile off your face old man. Then you will no longer have a face to smile with." Came a growl from the young blonde.

"Ah, it's so good to see you again my **boy**." Dumbledore smiled, putting extra emphasis on the boy part. His smile growing wider as the Lucius turned his glare up a notch, his wand hand twitching furiously, an odd habit from when he was angry.

"Watch it, I may be younger but I am still **Lord** Malfoy and you will respect that **old **man," he snarled his blue eyes like ice as he glared. "Now, what the hell am I here for?"

"Oh I merely thought that since you have reverted back to your old self, that you might need a bit of help getting yourself in order, and would like to offer you a place in this fine establishment, as a student of course."

"Oh," Lucius sneered, "and **why** would I need help getting myself in order, I am perfectly capable of handling my problems myself." he stated anger on his face.

"Oh really, so that's why you have since your reversal been banned from more nearly half of Diagon ally unless with a 'Responsible Adult' as the shop owners put it, and a "babysitter' I believe the goblins suggested when they banned you from the premises. Hmm" Dumbledore smiled, "Especially when you cursed them all to have red hair and yellow nails. I believe Grigritch was most insulted."

"Stupid stuck up gold hoggers; they refused to allow me to my vaults till I proved identification. They should be glad that's all I did." Lucius smirked. "I could have hexed them into those purple spandex suits like last time."

A laugh brought all eyes to the ceiling to find Draco cracking up, not even noticing as his father changed his hair to a rather intricate shade of lilac. The young man now looked almost like a type of strange flower.

"Now Lucius. Returning to the matter at hand that wasn't the best way of dealing with things now was it." Dumbledore spoke firmly, in full teacher mode, but couldn't help smiling as a faint smidge of pink mad its way across his old pupil's cheeks, oh this took him back. "Surely you see how it would be better for you to be here where there are notable less people to insult. It would give you some time to get to know your old personality, which is something I have missed. There never was a dull moment with you around."

"That's because everyone in this school was an idiot, except for Severus and sometimes Tom." Lucius grumbled, scratching his arm, as he pulled his legs up in the old chair.

"Ah yes, young Tom riddle was a very interesting man before it all," Dumbledore said, his mind full of the young man that once was, before everything turned bad.

The occupants of the room were instantly on alert, as Dumbledore looked up, with **that** particular twinkle in his eyes, the one that always spelt something bad.

"Draco my dear boy, do you think you could recreate that potion, only with a few different reversals in mind?" the old smiled at the confused look and nod, from the young slytherin. "Excellent." he smiled, ignoring the stunned look upon the faces of Snape and Lucius, both of which knowing exactly what the old man had planned. Ignoring the incredulous looks sent his way, Dumbledore turned back to the mentally elder Malfoy.

"So Lucius, would you care to redo a year at your old school. I know it would be a refreshing break and your ex-wife will not be able to reach you." The secret smile was back as two shock voices exclaimed.

"_EX-WIFE_" the look of shock on young Malfoy and Severus's faces were definitely entertaining.

"Yes ex-wife, I divorced the stupid bitch, roughly 5 hours before I drunk that stupid potion of yours you twit," Lucius glared at the ceiling, after his sons outburst, "and I can't be happier about it. She is gone, banished from any Malfoy land, and is forever barred from touching a single knut of Malfoy money. Oh how I wish I had been there when they served her the papers. I would have blasted her to pieces given half the chance, manipulative freaking **woman**." He muttered to everyone including himself. Completely missing the knowing glint in both Dumbledore and Severus's eyes.

"Ah well maybe you will find yourself a new partner, someone more _compatible_ with yourself this year at school, especially as you are now the same age as many of them." The knowing glint in Dumbledore's eyes was starting to get to the others in the room.

"Doubt it, they're all a bunch of childish twits," Lucius snarled, not noticing that at the moment he himself was acting like a 'childish twit'.

"Ah, so you are attending yes?" Dumbledore smiled eagerly, a plan already hatching in his head.

"Sure. But I expect separate quarters and a break from classes if I wish it to deal with business." Lucius demanded, standing swiftly, glaring when the headmaster was once more taller than him, oh how he hated that. "And I'll send Draco along with that potion sometime, I need at least one person who is not an idiot with me." He finished, ending the conversation, and with some of his refined skills, swiftly exited via the floo. Followed by a smirking Severus.

Sitting back in his chair Dumbledore, quickly popped a lemon drop in his mouth, many plans hatching in his head, this would be a very entertaining year indeed.

"Umm, headmaster," came a quiet voice, "Do you think you could help me down now please?"

tbc-

**Well there's chapter one, hope I didn't make as many errors. Let me know what you think. Enjoy oh and Selene mailed me and there are 4 who have added my story to faves and 8 to alerts who didn't review. Just letting those few know that if you have any ideas ask away, *cough*closet readers*cough* enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

A Simple Revition

**I am happy, I have had more reviews and alerts than I ever though possible. I've noted the comments on my spelling and grammar and hope to fix them up soon, just haven't got around to doing it yet. Plenty on my mind. Thanks for everything. **

**SF (selenes friend)**

Chapter 2

The candles glittered overhead, in a swarm of billowing clouds as the students of Hogwarts filed in, some giggling with excitement, some with looks of anticipation, but most were to put it simply, board.

Dumbledore hid a gleeful grin at thoughts of how their boredom would soon be obliterated, as he watched them yawn at the sorting. Oh yes, this will be a very interesting year.

"Welcome back students, to another fun filled, exciting year at Hogwarts, now as usual, the forbidden forest is out of bounds to **all** students," he smiled, his eyes flickering to a trio of Gryffindor's, two of which had the decency to bow their heads, while one merely gave him an odd smile, causing his green eyes to flash mischievously, before turning to worry as Dumbledore's flashed the same emotion. "Also this year we have a rather different case than usual. We are celebrating the return of one of our old students, in a rather unusual way."

Chuckling the headmaster took in the looks on confusion on his students faces but one, young Malfoy looked as if he were going to pass out any second, though that might have been for the fact that he was just attacked by his dinning utensils. The fork was still trying to free itself from the table.

"So for now let's welcome back to seventh year," taking in a breath, he waited for silence, "Lucius Malfoy." He finished, listening to the music of outraged, and shocked kids, if you listened close enough, you could even hear the odd two or three hitting the floor.

All sound however was cut off as the doors to the hall were blasted back into the walls, as Lucius strode in, looking very, well pissed off. His hair had been cut into a shoulder length bob, and the stands of blonde seemed to be almost razor sharp to everyone who looked. Dumbledore knew from firsthand experience how they could be infused with magic to cut anyone who tried to touch them without permission. A splendid use of magic, and so practical.

Those who had seen him before were a little shocked at the changes, his old height was now gone, leaving him just shorter than his son, he was also slimmer, something notable even in the school robes, a pair of black boots were a contrast to the usual sneakers found on the average students feet.

"Dumbledore, you idiot, you had better have a bloody good explanation as to why I am housed in Gryffindor territory or you will find yourself sharing tentacles with the squid." He hissed, a look of utter fury on his face, his blue eyes, practically spearing you with shards of ice. Not even noticing the shock on everyone's faces, or how Draco chose that moment to slink under the table.

"Well my dear boy, I merely thought since you spent your past years in the dungeons, that you might want a change of scenery, I changed the colour scheme for you." Dumbledore smiled.

"Old man the only scheme that needs to be changed is yours. I refuse to be anywhere near a Gryffindor, I'd rather house a Hufflepuff." Lucius growled, causing Dumbledore to smile. "And that does **not **mean you will put me with one!"

"Where else would you like me to put you, it's either your current quarters or rooming with the rest of the Gryffindor 7th years. Which I imagine would be quite frustrating." He chuckled, his long beard quivering with mirth.

"You are playing a dangerous game old man," Lucius snapped, a peculiar glint in his eyes, causing all the teachers who knew it to duck under the table, as a peculiar purple hex hit the head master. Causing him to vanish in a cloud of smoke, only to reappear seconds latter sopping wet, and to the amusement of the students, instead of a beard, he now had what appeared to be tentacles growing from the lower half of his face.

"Well this is certainly interesting," Dumbledore spoke, only instead of words, a mixture of tweets and raws escaped from his mouth, causing the students to giggle and a faint blush to appear on the teachers face, as a grunt that was definitely human came from his lips. Only to freeze as a pair of ice cold eyes spiked through him.

"That is only a taste of what will happen to you if you don't move my rooms by breakfast tomorrow." Lucius glared once more for measure, before turning to stride out the room, an almost happy leap to his step and a faint smile on his face. A few seconds after he exited the room, when everyone dared breathe, he poked his head back in, an almost cheeky grin on his face. "Oh and till then, Severus I'll be taking your rooms, so I'll put some blankets on the couch for you shall I?"

"WHAT!" Severus yelled, as the blond ducked away, the sounds of laughter echoing from the passageway. "Lucius get back here, LUCIUS." he screamed running out of the hall chasing the strange blond, a look of total panic on his face and the thought of what damage his friend could do.

"Well," muttered McGonagall, as she stared in shock at the space previously occupied by the potions master. "THAT certainly doesn't happen every day." Then with a shrug she started eating her dinner, slapping away Dumbledore new appendages as they tried to steal her bread roll. She never did much care for seafood.

tbc

**Please review and comment. **

**SF**


	4. Chapter 4

A Simple Revition

**Hey, again, I am astounded by all the reviews I got. And just so you know, I had pro and chapter 1 edited. Now I just got to wait till I can get the others edited.**

**To Midnight jade, I got your review, would be happy if you want to translate my story into Russian that just means more people can read it. **

**To everyone else, thank you, and hope you like this next one, it may be weird but that's because I just spent the last 4 hours washing up at work. ENJOY. Oh and my friend izz just told me that I titled my first chapter as epilogue when it should be prologue. I have since corrected that. Sorry for any misunderstandings.**

Chapter 3

In most parts of the school. The sun was shining brightly through the ancient glass windows, easily breaking through the many colored curtains, waking students with ease. However there was one part of the school that this didn't apply to, the dungeon. Now normally this isn't a problem, as nearly all the students living there learn early on to set alarms, and get up.

Unfortunately for one Severus Snape, the occupant of **his** rooms, never did like to wake up if he could avoid it. Which left him two options, Option 1, leave him where he was, and deal with yelling and accusations from an annoyed blond latter, or Option 2, which happened to be his favorite one, Wake him up.

Moving silently, toward his rooms, Severus allowed a smirk to cross his lips; he hasn't done this in ages. Cracking open the door, he grimaced at what his room had become, what was once a simple **clean** room, was now full of mirrors, fancy furniture, and clothes, there were clothes everywhere. There was even a sock hanging from a **chandelier** that was **not **there yesterday.

"Why does he have to ruin _my rooms_ there are thousands of other places for the twit to destroy, but no it has to be _my rooms_, I don't even want to enter the bathroom.", he muttered to himself, as he raised his wand, a vindictive smirk on his face, before silently casting a spell.

Shrieks reverberated throughout the chambers, as a jet of ice water blasted toward the bed, effectively waking Lucius Malfoy, who was currently screaming as he darted from the bed to the bathroom, slamming the door against the water. Causing a chuckle to come from his old friend. 'Some things never change'.

His mood better the potions master got ready for a day of terrorizing students, and dealing with an idiot friend. What fun.

In the breakfast hall, everyone was waiting for the arrival of the new **student**, wild theories, and rumors were spreading like fiendfyre, ranging from ideas. Such as being part of an elaborate plot to spy on the headmaster and take over Hogwarts for the dark lord, to things like, being caught by aurors and forced to be babysat by Dumbledore.

Listening to all the stories, Draco couldn't help a small smile. Only he Dumbledore and Snape knew the real reason he was there was from a messed up potion, and his father's inability to control himself. This was almost fun, if not terrifying. If he gave a hint as to what really happened his father would kill him, he may have backtracked to most of his old habits and manners, but he was still bloody terrifying.

All noise cut off abruptly as Severus Snape strode into the hall, now not that that wasn't a familiar sight, but the fact that he was actually **smiling** was, a few people even hid under the tables as he passed, when latter asked why, they said, that him smiling was a sure sign that the sky was falling, the other sign being Dumbledore wearing single color robes.

At present they were a deep blue, with neon green, to match the tentacles that he was using instead of hands.

All eyes swiveled to the door as Lucius Malfoy stalked up the path, a glare fixed on a now smirking Snape, oblivious to the student's antics which included placing bets on what would happen between the two.

The answer came as Lucius cast a strange blue spell at his friend, smiling in delight at the effects. "Well now, I think that is much more suited to you," he bit out in a laugh, as Snape now sat there looking well, more batish than usual. His ears had grown long and sharp, not to mention the nose. The best part though, was instead of bat wings, he had a pair of puffy cherub wings coming from his back. "Next time you want to wake me, don't do it with BLOODY COLD WATER you PRICK" he screamed, before turning to the headmaster. Effectively banishing the tentacles with a single wave of his wand.

"Ah Lucius my boy. How lovely it is to see you this morning." Dumbledore laughed his eyes like Christmas lights as he took in his potions professor. "You always did have a knack for transfiguration you know."

"That's probably why I have a masters in it you fool," Lucius sneered, "Now I hope you have better accommodations for me, or so help me" he cut off leaving the unsaid threat to hang in the air.

"Well you see, I would have given you one of the Slytherin rooms, only it seems they've been locked." Dumbledore finished a sad look on his face.

"Locked," Lucius repeated, "How in the blazes they can be locked, you're the freaking head master for crists sake. Order them to open!"

"Uhh, well you see apparently there were certain rules to those rooms, made by well, Slytherin himself. That while usually they can be opened by almost anyone," he babbled, looking distinctly nervous at the growing rage of his **young** charge, "if say a parseltounge was to ask them to close then they could only be opened by well, a parseltounge." he finished spreading his hands in a 'you see' gesture.

"Then get a parseltounge to open them! It's not that bloody hard you senile old fool, you have one here in the school", Lucius screamed, stomping his foot to the disbelief of many.

"Well I tried to ask Harry, but you see, uhmm he's... how should I put it." Dumbledore stuttered.

"Spit it out," Lucius hissed, as he speared the headmaster with a glare.

"He's ignoring me," Dumbledore whimpered, "All I did was make a 'slight change' to his clothes, and he blew up at me. Hasn't spoken to me in weeks, I tried getting Minerva to ask him but he just laughed." He said sadly before muttering, "I really thought he'd like the pink and orange sweater. Or at least the sparkly blue tank top. But he destroyed them, practically blasted them to nothing but ashes, along with half the dormitory."

"Great just fricken great," Lucius screamed, "Now what am I going to do?"

"You could always try asking him to open one for you," Dumbledore added as an afterthought.

"A- Askk him. Me. Lord. Malfoy ask **HIM**. Oh no not in a million bloody light years you insane, utterly senile, bloody idiot." Lucius screamed, throwing a complete hissy fit in the middle of the great hall, complete with stomping and erratic arm movements. "There is no way I'd ever, even contemplate asking that, that boy for anything. ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Sitting over at Slytherin table, Draco could really not hold back a laugh as he watched his father lose practically every shred of dignity he had left. Glancing across the hall, he took in the amused look on his rivals face, Not knowing that the same though was going through both their heads at the sight of Lucius's tantrum '_who knew he could be such a girl._

**Sorry for the delay folks, had a bit to do, now the first bit was done when I finished work, however the last bit was done now, it took a bit to get back to it and I hope you enjoy, and as always let me know what you think. -by the way not sure if I should put actual swearing in here or not, tell me if you think I should or not. Bye**

**-SF (selenes friend **


	5. Chapter 5

A Simple Revition

**Hello all, sorry for not posting sooner, was visiting people, and mostly for some strange reason I only get the urge to write after I have spent 4 hours at work. Odd isn't it. Well as always thank you to all reviewers it makes me smile and feel giddy when I see all the comments. So on to the next chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 4 - A normal day?

Whispers echoed through the ancient halls, drifting from the dungeons to the towers as quick as shadows. Even the teachers were whispering and wondering what was to come next. One hallway however, was silent the Gryffindor and Slytherins were for once not hexing each other, in fact they barely even noticed that the stood near each other.

All eyes drifting from a glaring Lucius Malfoy, to a seemingly oblivious Harry Potter as they waited for charms to start. Each of the two stood on a different side of the hall, Lucius across from the door, looking like he very much wanted to destroy the other boy, which was exactly what he wanted to do.

Harry on the other hand was leaning next to the door reading through his text book while waiting for professor Flitwick to arrive, and ignore the blond who was starting to annoy him. Honestly, unless the Malfoys were part basilisk, he wasn't going to suddenly keel over dead.

The sound of running footsteps had all but two looking up with relief as Professor Flitwick came round the corner, almost crashing into a few students as he stopped suddenly in front of the door. As it swung open.

"Well come on, come on. Get a move on we haven't got all day," The professor smile as he ushered his class in, noting the curious glances the students sent between Harry and Lucius. Chuckling to himself, he drew himself up, a smile on his face as his face as he walked in. This would be good.

"Now as we have a new student I think we should start by pairing him up, so that he can catch up on what he has missed. Mister Malfoy, I would like you to pair with Mister Potter, as he is my best student and should be able to help." He finished a feeling of satisfaction flowing through him, as he took in the shocked face of Lucius Malfoy before it turned into one of deep anger, '_serves him right' was_ the thought echoing through his head. He was still angry at Malfoy for insulting him at the last ball. He was not too short to reach the counter.

"Come on, take your seat," Smiling happily, Flitwick watched as Lucius slowly edged his way to where Harry was sitting, before carefully taking the seat next to him. Which everyone knew was charmed.

All breaths were held as they waited for a charm to take effect; all others who'd dared to sit there had found themselves in odd predicaments. One had found his chair changed into a bull and tried to buck him off, another had the chair permanently stuck to them for a week and it kept switching forms and places so at one time a person is on a chair, the next they have a duck on their head., while the last one, had the chair charm their clothes to match professor Dumbledore's, It was quite disturbing when suddenly his clothes vanished in the middle of a lesson. No one wanted to know why Dumbledore was naked at that time.

Many were left disappointed however as nothing seemed to happen. Causing a room wide sigh, as they turned back to the teacher, who also looked disappointed, however as he caught the wink sent from his student, a smirk spread across his face. He spent the next forty minutes informing his class on what to expect for their final year, and for the last 10 allowed them to talk as he waited for the bell to ring.

The second class ended, Harry shot out the door, surprising everyone as he seemed to vanish. The reason for that was explained as a disgruntled yell came from their newest student. Glancing around none could hold back laughter, at the sight that greeted them.

There in the middle of the classroom stood what appeared to be a male medusa. Lucius hair had been charmed into little green and silver snakes, which were constantly slithering around his head, and hissing in his ears. The laughter grew louder as he tried to grab them only to be bitten by many tiny mouths. The sight of him caused gales of laughter from the muggleborns who recognized why he was like that. They quietly filled in their magical brethren about Medusa who turned people to stone by looking at them.

"20 points to Gryffindor for an amazing piece of magic," Called out Flitwick as he magically ushered the students out into the hall, smiling at Lucius's yelp as many of the snakes bit him, causing many tiny red dots to appear on his face that looked remarkably like pimples from a distance.

The students mingled together in the hall, before all but one stopped to stare at _Lord _Malfoy.

Draco silently snuck out of the hall, wishing to get away as fast as possible before.

"POTTER!"

Wincing Draco ducked as a wave of magic swept over his head. His father was pissed, and for once it wasn't at him. He could only pray that Potter survived this.

On second thought.

Nahh.

**Hope this chapter was ok, am slightly tiered as it is 12 am. Let me know what you think and I hope to update soon. Cya - SF**


	6. Chapter 6

A Simple Revition

**Hello to all my little fans. Sorry it's taken so long to update, I have been strangely busy. I am currently boxed in with just a computer in reach thanks to Selene who is currently entranced by the new Sims social on Facebook. Anyway today I finally checked her email and had about 100 emails from fan fiction. I had around 85 story/author/fave story/fave author alerts yet only 15 reviews, I was quite giddy to read them. Selene can testify. I was jumping on her bed in happiness. So now onto another chapter so… Enjoy oh and her computer has spell checker. YAY**

Chapter 5 – Dealing with little pests, er snakes

The second class of the day, passed without much trouble, yet that may be because the Gryffindor's and Slytherins were separated. Or maybe because nearly all of the seventh years were in the hospital wing, courtesy of one very enraged Lucius Malfoy.

Lunch though was another matter entirely. All students and even some teachers could not contain their worry at the sight of the young lord Malfoy, standing in the great hall, seeming to be waiting for someone. Everyone could guess that it was Potter that he was waiting for, especially as the snakes were still hissing around his head, and were now a red and gold colour.

However Harry didn't enter via the ancient oak doors. Choosing instead to enter via the teacher's door chaperoned by Professor Flitwick. Everyone who saw him shivered at the vindictive smirk that crossed his face upon seeing the newest, er youngest Malfoy in the middle of the hall.

Everyone stared as he bid farewell to Flitwick who hurriedly moved to his seat, wanting a better view. 'Now who said meals weren't entertaining'.

All eyes where however on young Harry as he quietly moved up behind Lucius, stoping about a foot from him, just staring. A few of the younger years giggled as he took on the actions and pose of his current enemy. A glare from Lucius silenced her for but a minute, as Harry copied the stare. Resulting in more of the student's breaking out in giggles. Turning suddenly Lucius caught sight of a glaring Harry, mimicking him, before he took on an innocent expression, that didn't fool the young lord one bit.

"POTTER" He roared, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Who says I'm thinking?" queried Harry, a smile now on his face, "After all wasn't it you who said that Gryffindor's don't think, they just do." He smirked at the look of shock on the young blonde's face, before it melted into one of the utmost loathing that was strangely similar to one he had before he reverted to a younger state.

"I don't care." Lucius screamed, resulting in the snakes attacking him again. "You will remove these insufferable things right now you, you arrrg, there isn't a word to describe how much of an ass you are." He continued, stomping around in a circle, throwing his hands in wild gestures.

"Now why should I help you when all you do is insult me?" Harry pouted, "And here I thought Malfoys were supposed to be smart." He finished with a smirk at the look of shock and outrage upon the others face. Ignoring the giggles that had overcome the hall, a few from the teachers table he continued. "If you want them gone, all you have to do is ask. Nicely," he smiled evilly, causing a shriek that was way too high pitched to be normal to come from Lucius's mouth.

"You have got to be joking. There is no way in this world that I would ever, EVER ask you for anything. Now I demand that you get rid of these vermin." Lucius shrieked.

"I could always change them to rat's tails if you like. Or maybe even real rats." Harry mused with a smile, this time it was a scream that came from the Blonds mouth, his eyes wide with terror.

Over at the sylitherin table, a groan came from another blond, who was watching the entire debacle with dread. 'Why did he have to mention rats, father hates rats, and judging by the look used to be terrified of them'.

Harry had also noticed the terrified, look upon the supposedly elder Malfoys face. "Ohhh, is little Malfoy scared of rats. Smiling as Lucius managed to get a cold look on his face as he glared at the green eyed brat.

"Potter if you even think of turning my hair, eyes, anything around me to rats, I swear that I will kill you. Very slowly. And very, very painfully." He whispered, his eyes like ice, and his voice like wind tearing through a glacier, sending a shiver down the spine of all who heard him.

"Ooooo, scary." Harry retorted, before yawning, "Though you people need to get new death threats. I swear you and ol'voldie use the same one, though I have to say, yours is more effective." He finished, fluttering his eyelashes at the stupefied blond.

"How dare you use such a derogatory term for our lord. He is above you, and will kill you Potter I mean it. I only hope it is soon, then there won't be as annoying a creature as you in this world. Our Lord shall kill you, and take his place in the world." Lucius praised.

"Where, in the garden eating all the 'Rats"." Harry guessed, putting extra emphasis on rats.

"Ewww. That is, that's.. no no no. Potter don't ever say that again. Just no no NOOO" screamed the blond. Jumping in place and hitting his head, his mind full of dark lords slurping up rats tails and winking filling his head.

Harry merely watched a smile on his face as the blond seemed to lose all coherently as he kept screaming at the black haired boy.

"Aww is the little Malfoy gonna have a nightmare." Harry laughed. Even more so when Lucius started to glare at him. A look of absolute rage in his eyes.

"POTTER I SWEAR I WILL-"Lucius cut off along with all noise in the hall, bar the sound of cutlery dropping to the floor. At the sight before them.

The sight was of one Harry Potter, effectively quieting one Lucius Malfoy in one of the oldest though slightly unorthodox methods in the book. To put it simply he kissed him.

Everyone stared in shock and disbelief, though some of the girls had blushes and moonstruck looks about them.

Though none could compare to the look of shock on Lord Malfoys face as Harry stepped away, and patted the young blonde's cheek. "You look really cute when you're angry you know." He teased before winking, and turning to walk out of the silent hall. Leaving a dumbstruck blond standing there his mouth hanging wide open and disbelief in his eyes, Not even noticing as the snakes once more became blonde hair.

"Uh huh wha…" He muttered his mind still trying to process what just happened before his eyes rolled back and he fainted to the floor.

Two thoughts where most prominent during this debacle, those of Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy who were thinking the same thing 'This will not end well'

**Well hope the chapter was good, I heard Selene snicker a few times as I was writing it, bloody nosey she is, sometimes at least. So to those who merely added an alert, please review. I get giddy when you do and giddiness feeds this story. So until next time - SF**


	7. Chapter 7

A simple revition

**Hello all, I apologies for not updating in a while, well actually a long while I'm not even really sure how long it's been. I have no excuse but my own laziness, and wish to let you know that no matter what I will finish this story, even if I have to get Selene to tie me to the computer. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6 - Reactions & Revolutions

Down in the dungeons was quiet; nothing could be heard except faint echoes from the many floors above, except for one area, a set of rooms belonging to a Severus Snape, which were currently being held hostage by Lucius Malfoy. And to think the day started so well.

"Lucius get out here now," snarled Snape as he paced back and forth in front of the entrance to his room, ignoring the snickering blond on his couch that started all of this.

"Oh fuck off" came a scream from behind the old wood door that unfortunately held against all curses from the enraged potions master. "I am never coming out."

"Bloody drama queen," hissed Snape at the door, his temper spiking even more. Ever since his fainting act in the hall during his confrontation with potter, Lucius had locked himself in Snapes bedroom, and refused to come out. "This is not funny Draco, "Severus drawled sending a scowl at his godson.

"Oh come on Sev, this whole thing is hilarious. He's hiding away because potter kissed him, and while that is a bit disturbing, I find it hilarious that my father, Lord Malfoy is hiding away because of a little kiss, he's acting like a little child running away from another yelling coodies." Draco snorted, "Not to mention your current look," he snickered, his eyes always catching on the fluffy little wings sending him into giggles.

"Oh shut up you impertinent child," Severus sighed, while inwardly having to agree, Lucius was acting like a child screaming cooties, he always did. When he was younger he hated anyone going into what he called his 'bubble', if the person was stupid enough to ignore him then he'd he's and blast them till they barely resembled anything human then take a 2 hour shower, and burn his clothes. During his time at Hogwarts he only let certain people near him, Severus, Nott, Regulus, tom and Dumbledore to name 90% of them. God he was a nightmare then. Still is to be honest.

"Lucius stop acting like a bloody coward and get out here you moronic prick!" Severus yelled, hoping to spur his old friend into at least opening the door.

The door slammed open and a faint yellow spell flew out only just missing the potions master, "I am **not** a coward!" screamed the blond in the doorway, his hair of snakes hissing as they swiveled around his head, while a look in his eyes only showed worry and desperation.

"Then why the hell are you holed up like some pathetic creature?" snarled Severus, as he dodged another spell.

"I am looking for solace to try and clear my head you jackass, and you would be too if that think kissed you, I am trying to erase it from my mind, cause every time I think about it I," He suddenly trailed off, a look of worry, replacing the anger, as he crossed his arms and looked down, instantly the same young boy who first befriended the snarky potions master in his youth, a boy who had no idea how to act around others or how to represent himself and what he felt.

Severus groaned, reaching out to grab his friends arm and pull him over to the couch.

"I hate being in this body, I can never figure out what I'm feeling, or thinking as it changes too suddenly, and is completely different to what I remember, I don't understand it." Lucius sighed, "I was angry, and disgusted, and, and I don't know. I was annoyed at myself for acting so childish, yet that anger just made me act even more childish. I Shrieked Severus, **Shrieked, **nothing makes sense. And then when he, he urg, he kissed me. that, that stupid, pathetic half-blood dared to kiss me, I wanted to hex him, to tear him apart, yet for some reason all my body seemed to do was want to kiss him back!." Lucius finished with a scream of frustration.

A sigh left Severus's lips, as he took in his friend picking dejectedly at the fabric of his cuffs, his head swaying from side to side as he no doubt was currently trying to convince himself of something. Whether that would work or not is unknown.

"Lucius, you are a 37 year old man in the body of a barely 17 year old, of course you're not going to be able to control yourself, it took you 9 years to do it the first time. As for your constantly changing emotions and sudden 'lust' for potter it's called hormones you brat, something teenagers are riddled with." Severus sneered at the glare that was sent his way, "just deal with it, but use your head you insufferable blond." He finished standing up and heading to the door leaving pair of shocked and contemplating blonds in the room. "And don't go bringing the brat to my room in-order to satisfy your bloody urges, understood?" He directed over his shoulder.

"What the urge to maim and kill?" called Lucius, an annoyed and curious look on his face.

"No you bloody idiot, I was referring to your 'body's' urge to fuck the brat," he snarled back, hiding a smile at the instant denials and wordless screams that followed him out into the hall.

"I HATE YOU", Came a scream through the closing door, causing the potions master to chuckle, god's it was so easy to wind him up.

Mind you however jokeful the comment was, it seemed to repeat itself in the blonds head as he tried to calm down, going over everything that happened in his head, as an idea flashed into it, and an evil smirk flittered over his face, oh that will work nicely.

Time for potter to learn the rule of 3. And if it maybe made him a little bit excited in 'that' form of mind who was to say it was quite as bad as he made it out to be, Oh who was he kidding this was potter of course it's that bad. The only thing was he wasn't sure what else to do about it. Oh well, we'll just have to see.

'Hey, he never mentioned his potions lab being off limits.'


	8. Chapter 8

A Simple Revition

**Hello everybody, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long, the thing is I started uni this term and have been trying to be a diligent student, though since I'm not on holidays I am trying to get some chapters done. BTW I went to Selene's email to see how many messages I got, and I am shocked there were 178, though it's upsetting that there were only 17 reviews. I would really like to get more feedback on this story please. **

Chapter 7- the She-devil enters

"The Gryffindor common room, a place of squishy armchairs, wide sun filled windows, roaring fires, And for the moment every student in Gryffindor, and a few other houses.

For you see they were all waiting for someone, He was around 5'9 with black hair, green eyes, and just so happened to kiss one Lucius Malfoy at lunch, leading to the almost impossible event of Ron losing his appetite. During which he called a full scale house meeting to discuss said event.

If only said kisser would show up. Wait, what's that. A pair of footsteps echoes though the hallway, their coming closer, wait there stoping, yes their stoping outside the portrait hole. Is it he, he who they have been waiting for, why I do believe it is its "

"Whoever that is should SHUT THE HELL UP before I sew your mouth shut," Came the scream of Hermione as she paced before the fireplace, her hair flying out behind her, sending a glare at the student milling around her.

The sound of the portrait doo creaking open had all heads swivelling to stare at it, as a head poked round with a sheepish grin on his face, as he took in everyone standing there.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO", came the sound of utter fury from Hermione as she rounded on the boy and pulled him inside, to stare up at him with a glare.

"Hello Hermione, you look lovely as ever," Said Harry James Potter responded with a smile, before ducking out of her grip to hide behind a first year as she aimed a smack at him.

"Don't think you can charm your way out of this one mister, we want an explanation," she huffed as she took a seat on Ron's lap, her arms folded in front of her as she glared.

"Yeah mate, you can't expect us not to say anything after something like that," Ron blanched, as he spoke.

"Ummm," Harry responded a thoughtful look on his face. "If I said that I just went with the first thought that popped into in my head you wouldn't kill me would you?" He responded, sending them a slightly shaky smile.

"Huh?" Came the expected response of Ron while Hermione's eyes narrowed, opening her mouth only to be cut off.

"Well I for one enjoyed the show," Came the bubbly voice of one Ginerva Weasly as she took a seat.

"GINNY," shouted Ron as he stared at his sister like she had two heads.

"What it was hot," she smirked before turning back to harry, "So Mister Potter, exactly what are your intentions to Mister Malfoy? Cause I for one have 5 gallons riding on the fact that today was a joke, but that you ask him out within the next 3 weeks." She responded looking straight at him. "And you know how I hate to lose a bet don't you." She said in a sickly sweet voice, that one uses right before they rip you to shreds.

"Uhh," Harry responded as he looked around for help, only to see amused faces staring back at him. "Can I get back to you on that?"

"What Harry have you lost you fucking Mind," Ron yelled standing up and sending Hermione onto the floor with a 'yelp'. "Tell me you aren't thinking of asking a **snake** out. A really, really **OLD **snake. I mean he's like fifty or something, and you're a Gryffindor ok. They don't go dating snakes. Especially not Malfoys".

"I said. I'll. Get. Back. To. Her." Harry responded with a sigh, "That means **I don't know yet**, I want to see how he reacts to today first." He shrugged, "If it's interesting then maybe if not then I'll just keep playing around. You have to admit it's been interesting since he showed up. "

"Ohhh, I can already see the trouble you'll get into together," Ginny laughed, as she turned a wide crocodile grin at her brother before turning back to harry. "SO what was it like to kiss the Elusive and Powerful, if not childish Lucius Malfoy?" she squealed.

Harry just glared at her as he though back to lunch, a slight smile as he remembered the outrage on Lucius's face when he saw him copying him. It was priceless, he was red faced, and stomping all over the place, it was. '_Kinda cute, I guess' _he thought to himself.

He remembered how easy it was to rile him up, a little similar to his second year, though he had more control then. And how he just started screaming at him, arms and hair swinging everywhere, while he watched and smiled. Wondering what else to do, till he remembered a move his aunt watched when he was younger where two people were having an argument that only stoped when one of them kissed the other, and decided to try it.

It was easy getting closer to Malfoy he didn't even notice. At least till he grabbed the side of his face and pressed his lips against the others. He could feel the sudden slackening of Lucius's body, as he pressed his lips just a bit harder, feeling softness, before he stepped back, a smirk falling to his face as he took in the black face of the blond, he remembered turning around and walking out. Glancing back to see him out cold on the floor.

Now that was fun, he smiled before tuneing back into the students around him to see smiles on their faces. He took a gulp of air before turning back to Ginny who had a really, really scary look on her face as she smiled at him, he felt like he was looking at a demon.

"Oh Harry, what on earth caused you to zone out for 15 minutes hmmm," she smiled as she stood up, and took one step towards him.

"Uhh, nothing just uh, planning my next prank on Malfoy," harry laughed nervously as he edged around the students to the portrait hole.

"Oh really, you sure you can't tell meeee?" Ginny begged an innocent look on her face as she stalked forward.

"Nope," Harry laughed as he ripped out the portrait hole and took off down the hallway planning on getting the hell away from the she-devil. Ignoring the cackling that came from behind him.

"Oh Harry, Come on," Came Ginny's laughs as she chased him. "I just wanna give you some tips on how to seduce him. HARRY!"

Everyone in the castle felt a chill run down their spines at those words. While down in the potion's lab, two blonds were hard at work, one attempting another potion at the request of Dumbledore. The other, well let's just say you don't want to miss it

**There you go, hope it was ok. If not, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Anyone wanting to suggest what the potion dose will be given mental cookies, I need a couple ideas, so please review.**

**-SF**


	9. Chapter 9

A Simple Revition

**Oh My god, I am sooo sorry about not updating, And for not getting around to checking my reviews till last night, I have fixed up the chapter posting mistake, and hope that it is all good, And I finally managed to get spell checker, so I also went through my old chapters and fixed them up, I posted them last night. I hope many of you are still with me on this story, though I don't blame you if you've moved on. And now to the part that you're most likely looking forward to the new chapter…**

Chapter 8 – Pepper up and PINK!

The Great hall, in olden times it was a place for great banquets, balls and duels, for the elite and aristocratic of the wizarding world. A Place famed for its smooth stone walls. The enchanted ceiling that showed the world outside, in a stunning combination of imagery and witchcraft.

In current times however the great hall was used for feeding the students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Such as now for the morning meal, of breakfast.

Many students had arrived early, hoping to see another extraordinary event such as the ones that had happened the past few days, and they were not disappointed…

"ALBUS!" came a scream as Severus Snape came flying into the hall as if the hounds of hell were after him, "I demand that you sack that, that pathetic? No, Moronic! Excuse for a nurse this instant." He screamed spittle flying everywhere.

"Now now", Smiled the ageing headmaster, at one of his favourite teachers, "She can't have done anything that bad, Where you forced to get another exam? You know it's for your own good." He laughed his eyes twinkling madly.

"As If that wasn't grounds enough for an expulsion, No It wasn't me. That insufferable excuse for a healer went and gave Lucius a Pepper up, a PEPPER UP!" He screamed in what could only be described at terror, a crazed look in his usually stoic eyes, as he gazed at the rapidly paling headmaster.

"Oh Dear,"

"Oh Come on Albus, pull yourself together, and Severus, the shame of you coming in here screeching and disturbing the students from their breakfast, for a silly little thing like a potion," Came the chiding stern voice of Professor McGonagall from next to the headmaster.

"A silly thing, SILLY? Do you even know what happens when he has even **one** pepper up, its, its. Oh Morgana and the Saints I can't even describe the horrors." Cried the normally dourly man, as he paced back and forth.

"What do you mean 'even one'," cried the headmaster rising to his feet, in alarm, "don't tell me he took two," Came the aghast croak from the headmasters throat, almost as if a chocolate frog would come leaping from its depths.

"I mean that the stupid woman gave him the key to the cabinet thinking that he was old enough to help himself and he took the entire stock!" Screamed the Black haired man, "I don't know how many he's taken. I however will be starting my holidays this second. I'll return if there is even still a castle to return to." He glared at the bearded man, his mind full of escape plans.

"Oh Please it can't be **that** bad" came the Scottish drawl of the beloved transfiguration teacher. As she glared at the two men who were acting like hell itself had arrived at Hogwarts.

"Entire stock, entire stock," came the whimpers from the aged headmaster, who was suddenly recalling an event some 26 years ago, when said blonde had accidentally consumed 3 doses of pepper up, the situation requiring 11 Aurors, 17 Unspeakable's and almost half the school recuperating in St Mungos for a month. "You know Minerva, I think I need a holiday too, You can handle being in charge for a few days can't you," He spoke, rapidly leaving his seat, his eyes never leaving the doors to the great hall, as if they were a drop of water for a man stuck in the blazing desert.

"ALBUS SIT DOWN!" came the harsh tones of his deputy, as rope sprang from her wand, dragging the struggling man back to his chair and preventing his rise. "Stop your tomfoolery this instant."

"But my dear Minerva you don't understand. You weren't there." Babbled the headmaster as he futilely tried to escape the ropes that prevented his escape.

"Now, now," Minerva patted his arm, "It can't be that bad." She smiled, before freezing as the great hall doors blew open, bringing a ghastly sight to view causing many of the students to scream.

"Hmmf,"Scoffed the potions master as he slowly backed away from the frightful image in the doorway. "Famous last words Minerva, Famous last words indeed..."

"**Dun Dun DUUUnnnnnn"- **_**forgive me had to put that in**_

"I've done it, I've DONE IT!" Came the scream of delight from an image that would be forever scared into the minds of all Hogwarts students. Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway, the snakes that were once his hair, flittered around his face, causing his maniacal grin, that practically screamed insanity to dominate his face, but what was most frightening, most horrifying thing was….

He was pink. No, not skin pink, but pink, Bright sharp, sparkling pink. Like he'd taken a bath in pink glitter which had absorbed into his skin.

A maniacal giggle escaped his mouth as he staggered into the room, "I've done it Severus, I've done it, Oh Yes I've done it" he laughed as he continued up the stones, showing those close enough the whites of his eyes.

"Oh really," Came the strangled voice of the resident potions master, who glanced around for an escape from the approaching monstrosity that was causing his eyes to sting. "What have you done?"

"Hahahaha," came the insane laughter sending shivers down the spines of the listening students." I've found a way to get back at potter, finally the little brat will get what he deserves," He giggled, his hands in front of his mouth, "And I'll get rid of these impossible, irritating snakes, and get access to a proper room that isn't red and gold. And you know the best part, do you? DO YOU?" He cried leaning closer to his old friend backed against the wall, wishing as if the stone would swallow him.

"What," he whimpered weakly.

"There's no cure", came the scream of delight from the previous blondes head, as he pulled from his robes a vial, "This, This is the mode of my revenge, the secret to my success, oh yes it is," he muttered gazing at the vial with untold worship in his eyes, scaring the rest of the students into hiding under the tables peeking out from behind the seats. "It's Perrrrfect" he purred rubbing it against his cheek. Before turning towards the Gryffindor tables, glaring at Potter, with a smirk worthy of the demons of hell plastered on his face. Not that Potter seemed to be too worried, rather he seemed quite fascinated with the morning Quibbler.

"Your time has come Potter," The medusa whispered with a voice like ice as he took another step to the green eyed teen, then another with the vial in his out stretched hand.

"Headmaster, I've done it!" came the cry as suddenly the side door banged open, causing everyone to glance at the young Draco Malfoy as he ran in, not paying attention to his surroundings. "I finished it." He smiled as he ran in, not noticing a small pile of glitter in his path that had fallen from his father's robes.

He did however notice as his feet went skidding out from underneath him, sending him flying across the wood, knocking him into his father, causing the precious vial that had been his potions crazed fathers work of the past 19 hours to fall from his hand, heading towards the ground…

"Nooo,"Was the strangled cry from the snake headed Malfoy as he gazed with anguish, as the vial made contact with the ground with a clink, bouncing once, twice, then hitting the ground again and going still. "Feww," came the relieved gasp, from his son as he glanced at the potion when 'crack' the vial split letting the sluggish purple liquid slowly drain out, leaving a small puddle of ruined potion on the floor.

"Oh dear," came the sigh of deputy McGonagall as she slowly rose signalling all the other teachers to rise and follow her, pulling out their wands they slowly advanced, on the shell shocked duo, in a heap on the floor.

"Now Lucius, I'm sure that everything will be fine," She reasoned attempting to placate the blonde as the teachers formed as circle around him, "Serverus can help you make it again, can't you Serverus," she snapped at the scared man still clinging to the wall.

"Uh yes," he creaked, "Please remove any more pepper up from him" he begged seeing his old friend slowly staggering to his feet, before turning to face his son lying on the ground.

"You," he hissed sounding very much like the snakes that adorned his head. "You did this, You, You," He growled raising his wand, toward to young blonde that was trying to scoot away, from the enraged, pink Malfoy.

"N-Now F-Father, come on, its ok, Your just a bit drugged up, you know it's just the pepper up. Don't you," he whimpered. Flinching as a wand was slowly trained on him, the glint of insanity in the eyes of its holder.

"Cru- **WAMB **the spell was cut off as professor McGonagall seemed to fly into the enraged Malfoy, attempting to pin him down. "CHARGE!" came the battle cry of the other teachers, as they joined in attempting to pin down the fighting pink blob.

"Didn't expect McGonagall to side tackle him eh mate," came the voice of Ron Weasley as he poked his head out from under the table to glance at his smirking friend. "No. At least now we know how she keeps up with the Weasley twins." Came the amused response from his friend before both glanced once more at the fight, as professor Flitwick was sent flying out of the scramble.

"He, Hem" came the amused voice of the still tied down headmaster Dumbledore as he took in the lively scene before him, "If I might make a small suggestion… "He smiled warmly before shouting in extreme fanaticism "HIT HIM WITH THE CHAIR!"

**I hope you all liked this chapter, was working on it my entire break between shifts at work. And hope that you're still reading despite the long time between my updates. If I missed anything just let me know ok. Again sorry for the long time between posting**

**Hoping your still here**

**-SF (Selene's Friend) **


End file.
